Ending OF My Road
by reraibussu
Summary: Sebuah akhir dari perjalanan yang ia tempuh.


**Kuroko No Basuke** — _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

Ending OF My Road — ReRaibu

 _Fanfic ini mengandung kadar OOC tingkat tinggi, TYPO yang bertebaran dimana-mana, NO EYD, AU, PLOT amburadul, serta berbagai kekurangan-kekurangan lain yang tidak manusiawi :v_

* * *

Hampir tengah malam kala ia memasuki _rest_ area. Lampu jalan yang bersinar kuning kecoklatan membantunya menemukan pemberhentian terakhirnya sebelum memasuki tempat yang menjadi tujuan utamanya. Tujuannya ialah sebuah persimpangan tengah hutan, yang menurut kabar dapat mengabulkan apapun yang ia harapkan, asalkan ia dapat menemukan sosok misterius pemiliknya.

Kaki panjangnya menapak mantap ke tanah sesaat setelah ia mematikan mesin mobilnya. Ia berjalan pelan kearah tempat pengisian bahan bakar dan mulai mengeluarkan kartunya sebelum mulai mengisi tangki bahan bakar mobilnya.

Kantuk mulai menyerang,tapi ia ingat jika ia tidak boleh tidur saat ini. sembari menguap, ia taruh kembali alat yang tadi mengeluarkan bahan bakar untuk mobilnya kembali ke tempatnya. Dengan wajah malas ia mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju minimarket 24 jam di area tersebut.

* * *

Pintu otomatis terbuka saat ia melangkah masuk. Dengan wajah campuran antara malas dan mengantuk ia menguap lebar.

Hanya untuk melihat sosok cantik nan tampan dengan tinggi hampir dua meter tengah mengangkat kotak besar kesudut ruang. Ototnya begitu padat, sementara kulitnya sewarna karamel. Pria besar itu tersenyum kearahnya, membuat kedua matanya menyipit. Begitu manis.

Rona merah pudar tercetak dipipi gelap miliknya, tapi ia segera menggelengkan kepala. Ia tak boleh tergoda, meski yang mengodanya tampak begitu manis.

Jemari panjang dibalut kulit coklat gelap mengangkat keranjang belanja terdekat sebelum kakinya mulai melangkah guna mencari semua yang akan ia butuhkan untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

Mulai dari cola ukuran besar hingga minuman isotonik ia masukkan. Semua yang ia kira akan ia butuhkan dalam perjalanan ia masukkan dalam keranjangnya, hingga tanpa sadar sudah tak ada satu pun ruang untuk menampung kopi kalengnya.

"Kau butuh troli, Tuan." Penjaga toko yang tadi memberinya senyum manis mendekat untuk menyerahkan troli belanja padanya.

Yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum canggung sembari menumpahkan semua isi belanjaan kedalam troli, dan menyerahkan keranjang belanjaannya pada pria didepannya.

Ia bahkan tak mengatakan terima kasih atau apapun pada sosok itu, dan itu sedikit membuatnya menyesal saat melihat punggung tegap dibalut kaos _orange_ pudar milik sang penjaga toko menjauh dari pandangan.

Kembali, ia berputar untuk mencari apa lagi yang perlu ia beli ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering cukup nyaring.

"Halo?"

 **[Dai-chan! Kau ada dimana?]** suara yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala milik siapa segera menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Bukan urusanmu,"jawab yang dipanggil 'Dai-chan'. Bahkan, meski ia tau wanita rapuh diujung telfon sana mungkin tengah terisak, ia tak perduli.

 **[Ku mohon, Dai-chan.]** suara wanita yang tengah merengek itu bergetar, beberapa kali senggukan ringan terdengar dari panggilannya.

"Satsuki … Ini keputusanku. Tolonglah, jangan menghalangiku." Ia berbicara sembari menggeram. Kilatan sosok yang ia cintai kembali tampak, sosok yang hingga hari ini masih belum dapat pudar dari ingatannya.

 **[Da—dai-chan … Kumohon jangan!]** suara tangisnya semakin kencang terdengar. **[Hidupmu terlalu berharga untuk kau pertaruhkan. Hanya … hanya untuk sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dapat dipertanggung jawabkan kebernarannya!]**

Ia mendecih "Tau apa kau, hah? Kau tidak tau apapun!"bentaknya. ia bahkan tak perduli jika berada diruang publik. Ponsel pintar generasi terbaru itu ia pegang kuat-kuat.

 **[Aomine-kun …]** suara pria yang begitu lembut kini yang mengambil alih.

"Tetsu,"gumamnya syarat rasa lelah.

 **[Tolong beritau kami kau ada dimana. Kami akan segera menjemputmu.]**

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang?! Aku akan melakukannya! Dan kalian tidak perlu melakukan apapun itu yang menurut kalian benar."

 **[Tapi Aomine-kun …]**

"Cukup, Tetsu. Aku pergi,"putusnya secara sepihak sebelum ia memutuskan sambungan telfon. Ia bahkan sempat mendengar suara teman semasa kecilnya memekik sebelum sambungan benar-benar terputus.

Aomine menatap telfonnya lama sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Ia memang bodoh. Dan ia tak perduli.

Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menghidupkan wanita yang ia cintai. Bahkan meski harus bernegosisasi dengan sang maut atau siapapun itu, dan mengambil pertaruhannya.

* * *

Aomine menunggu hingga pembeli terakhir yang kelihatannya seperti seorang anggota gangster keluar dari toko sebelum mulai melangkah mendekat ke kasir sembari membawa troli belanjanya.

Pria dengan surai merah-hitam itu sama sekali tidak bertanya apapun mengenai isi belanjaannya yang begitu banyak. Jemarinya lincah bekerja, dan itu membuat Aomine merasa lega. Meski ada beberapa hal yang menganjal pikirannya. Maksudnya seperti, mengapa pria setampan itu bekerja di tempat seperti ini. Padahal Aomine yakin, jika ia mau pergi ke kota, ia mungkin bisa menjadi model profesional.

"Apa Tuan akan pergi ke NE?"tanyanya sang kasir sembari menatap Aomine.

Aomine yang sedari tadi melamun sedikit terpekik. Rona tipis kembali hadir dipipi berkulit gelapnya, ia hanya berharap pria dengan berwajah lumayan manis itu tidak sadar jika ia tadi melamun sembari menatapinya.

"Uh … emn …. Yeah,"jawab Aomine sedikit gugup. Ia bahkan sampai mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

Ya, siapa yang tidak tau NE, atau singkatan dari _Never-Ending Road_ , sebuah perjalanan yang menurut banyak orang adalah perjalanan fiktif, bodoh, dan dungu untuk bertemu dengan sang maut. Dikatakan oleh sumber yang tidak dapat dipercaya, jika kau berhasil menemuinya dan menyelesaikan apapun yang dimintanya kau bisa mendapat apapun yang menjadi keinginanmu. Dan itulah tujuan Aomine bekendari hingga keujung Jepang.

Sang penjaga kasir tersenyum, sebelum kembali bertanya, "Apa yang akan kau pinta?"

Kening Aomine berkerut. "Itu … bukan urusanmu," jawabnya agak sinis. Sementara lawan bicaranya hanya berkedi polos sembari tersenyum tipis. Membuat Aomine salah tingkah, belum lagi iris indah dengan warna merah tua yang menatapnya malu-malu. Aomine meneguk ludah pahit, saat bulu mata lentik milik pria didepannya berkedip. Berkali-kali mata Aomine berkeliaran kesegala arah, meski pada akhirnya ia malah terpaku pada bibir gemuk berwarna peach didepannya.

Aomine merasa benar-benar bodoh hingga mengucap kalimat sinis seperti itu. Tapi, hei~ ayolah~ memangnya apa yang harus ia ucapkan? Ia pergi untuk meminta kekasihnya yang sudah berkalang tanah hidup kembali? Pfft~~ sosok bersurai dwi warna didepannya mungkin akan terbahak mendengarnya.

"Totalnya 5500 Yen." Ucapan pria didepannya membuat semua pikiran anehnya berhenti.

Segera ia keluarkan kartu kreditnya untuk membayar semua belajaannya.

Kemudian tangan Aomine terulur kembali untuk mengambil struk belanjaan beserta kartu yang ia berikan pada sosok didepannya.

"Taiga,"ujar pria didepannya tiba-tiba dengan pipi merona tipis. Aomine hanya melongo, mencoba memproses apa yang tengah terjadi. "Itu namaku,"lanjutnya kemudian.

Aomine hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Setelahnya ia membuka dompet untuk memasukkan kartu kredit dan struknya kedalam dompet. Atau begitulah yang ia akan lakukan, saat irisnya tak sengaja melihat adanya kertas mungil lain yang terselip.

"Um … ano …."ucap Aomine tidak jelas sembari menatap kasir didepannya.

"Nomorku,"jawab Kagami. "Kuharap kau menelfonku."

Aomine meringis melihat wajah didepannya menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"A-akan ku usahakan,"jawab Aomine tak yakin.

Aomine segera mengangkat dua plastik besar belanjaannya dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Um, hei,"panggilan Kagami membuat Aomine menoleh. Dan saat itu Aomine merasa jika waktu telah berhenti. Dua plastik besar berisi belanjaannya jatuh begitu saja menyentuh lantai. Sementara iris sewarna laut miliknya terpaku dan menatap lurus kearah kelereng merah darah yang begitu dekat dengannya. Rasa hangat dan aneh bergejolak diperutnya.

Ia bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan nafas milik pria didepannya.

Mereka begitu dekat. Sangat dekat.

Dan sedikit demi sedikit jarak diantara mereka pun menipis. Bibir mereka saling bertubrukkan. Tak ada lumatan. Hanya dua bibir yang saling mengecup.

Tangan kiri Aomine menarik pinggang Kagami mendekat, sementara tangannya yang lain menekan belakang kepala Kagami.

Ditengah ciuman mereka pikiran Aomine kembali melalang-buana. 'Mungkin benar kata Satsuki, aku harus berhenti melakukan hal bodoh,'pikirnya sebelum menutup mata, dan mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka.

* * *

fin


End file.
